


Basorexia

by ApollosGlare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosGlare/pseuds/ApollosGlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strong desire to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basorexia

Teal eyes were always trained on his lips, watching them carefully, and subconsciously a tongue would drag across his own as he gripped his hands tight. Eren had it bad, and no one really knew why. They spoke sometimes, though it was mostly Eren asking for advice as Bertholdt gave uncomfortable answers.

Eren gave him the utmost attention though, never removing his gaze from him- well, more specifically, his lips. 

"Bertholdt," Eren asked one day as he trailed behind him in the training grounds library as he often did. The taller male hummed in acknowledgement. "Have you ever kissed someone?" 

The hand reaching for a book on the shelf froze, and dark eyes (with such heavy bags under them, and Eren wanted to kiss them too) looked over in shock. “I.. I’m sorry?” The determined teen pressed closer, causing Bertholdt to shift so that his back was pressed against the shelf… and gosh how silly must this look, for a teen his size to be put in this situation by someone smaller? He gulped. "I mean, I just… I don’t know if I’m like that? Like, that I like guys I guess- but I really do like you." Eren’s face was red and he pressed closer still, their chests touching. "I can’t help but stare and I mean… maybe if I kissed you? Maybe I would stop it. Or maybe I would know for sure, and if you liked me back we could…." 

The question was dropped off, and Bertholdt felt sick. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to weigh the pros and cons to letting Eren get this out of his system. Tried to imagine that he wasn’t about to let the kid whose mother he killed- kiss him. He couldn’t let himself like anyone, get attached to anyone, he just couldn’t… 

He guessed he took too long to answer, because he felt hands at the back of his neck pulling him down, and it was now or never. Opening his eyes, just to close them again, he let his lips be devoured by Eren’s. Eren wasn’t a very talented kisser, but he was passionate. He was sloppy, and there was drool involved and their teeth kept clacking, but it wasn’t necessarily bad. He would learn. When they pulled away, Bertholdt’s face was red and he was hated himself for liking how Eren looked with his lips moist and parted, him out of breath and blushing. 

They were quiet for a long while. 

"Bertholdt," Eren was the first to speak, they still hadn’t probably moved away from each other. The taller teen made a humming noise. "Can we, can we stay like this? For just a bit?" And why not? The library was quiet, empty, and they were in the back shelves away from the reading area. 

"Sure." The other answered quietly, his hand intertwining fingers with Eren’s, as the boy leaned into him and breathed in his smell.


End file.
